


and they were quarantined (oh my god they were quarantined)

by zoeysdianetti



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, F/F, Fluff, I guess????, dianetti, drunken adventure maybe, idiots to lovers, includes pillow forts, soft rosa, the quarantine fic no one was waiting for, they do weird shit, they gaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeysdianetti/pseuds/zoeysdianetti
Summary: Rosa and Gina end up quarantined together after a drunken night out.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	and they were quarantined (oh my god they were quarantined)

When Rosa wakes up, she’s a little disoriented. Yesterday night is a blur. All she knows right now is that she’s naked in somebody else’s bedroom. She sits up straight and immediately feels like there are eight horses galloping in her head. She groans and massages her temples. It doesn’t help. She ruffles through her hair. The bedroom she’s in right now looks vaguely familiar, but she can’t quite place it. Next to her is another person still sleeping soundly. Their back is facing Rosa. Rosa puts a hand on their shoulder and turns them around.

“Oh fuck,” Rosa mutters.

Gina mumbles something Rosa can’t understand, but she doesn’t wake up. Rosa desperately tries to remember what happened last night. How did she and Gina end up in bed together? Why is she naked and Gina isn’t? Did they hook up? Rosa decides sitting here won’t solve anything, so she gets up, grabs her clothes from the floor and finds the bathroom.

After her shower, Rosa finds Gina sitting up straight in bed, checking her social media.

“Oh, you’re still here. I thought you left,” she says.

“Do you remember anything from last night? And do you have a painkiller for my headache?”

“Painkillers are in the cabinet above the bathroom sink. I suggest you take one and I tell you what happened before you blacked out last night over breakfast.”

“Sure, okay.”

Rosa walks into the kitchen with an aspirin. Gina hands her a glass of water to swallow it and then turns back to the scrambled eggs she’s making. She gives Rosa a plate with half of the eggs and two pieces of toast and then sits down across from her with her own plate.

“How much of last night do you remember?” Gina asks.

“I got suspended because some perp claimed I physically assaulted him. I went to Shaw’s with the squad anyway, and you and Jake were playing Truth or Dare. You dared me to do shots, even though I wasn’t playing. I did the shots anyway, because I wanted to forget about the suspension. After that it starts getting blurry.”

“Yeah, you  _ cannot  _ handle your shots. Never expected that from you.”

“Shut up,” Rosa hisses.

Gina shrugs. “No more stories for you then I guess.”

“ _ Fine _ .” Rosa grits her teeth. “Tell me what happened.”

And so Gina starts telling Rosa all the embarrassing stuff she did last night in her drunken state. Rosa hides her face in her hands when Gina tells her she wanted to try karaoke but didn’t even reach the stage because she tripped over the mic cord. Gina helped her up and got her back to the booth to prevent her from making any more mistakes like that. By the end of the night both Gina and Rosa were quite drunk, so Hank offered to park the motorcycle in the alley behind the bar, because it can be locked with a fence. That way Rosa’s bike wouldn’t be stolen. Gina left her car at the bar too and hailed a cab. When she realised she doesn’t know where Rosa lives, she just took her to her own apartment. The whole cab ride basically consisted of them complimenting each other and flirting. By the time they got to the apartment, they were full on making out. Not realising what kind of a big mistake they were making, they hooked up. Gina doesn't remember all the details, but she does remember both of them enjoyed it.

“You are not bad Diaz, not at all.”

“Okay that’s enough storytime for today. And for any other day. I’m getting my stuff and then I’m out of here. Have you seen my phone?”

“I haven’t, actually. I don’t remember you having it with you when we got here last night either.”

“Fuck. I must’ve left it at Shaw’s. Could you call an Uber for me?”

Gina whips out her phone. When she unlocks it, she sees a shit ton of notifications.

“They made the COVID rules stricter again. Nobody is allowed to leave their house. Gatherings of more than three people are no longer allowed. People who are seen on the street when they have no good reason will be fined.”

“ _ What? _ ”

Gina turns her phone around so Rosa can read the article Gina has open.

“It says here Uber will no longer take people who are not healthcare workers! I’m a cop, I should get to take an Uber too!”

“Well technically, right now, you’re not a cop. Seems like you’re stuck here.”

“ _ Fuuuuuck! _ ”

* * *

A week later, Rosa is still staying at Gina’s. Her suspension has been prolonged, because the investigators are encouraged to work from home. Cases that need field work and interviews have been moved to the bottom of the stack. Rosa could not be more frustrated. Her back hurts from sleeping on the couch and Gina is  _ really _ getting on her nerves. And on top of all that, she still doesn’t have her phone. Gina tried calling Hank, but he had to close Shaw’s due to the pandemic so he hasn’t been back since that one night.

“Okay Rosa, it’s been a week and I still haven’t been able to turn that frown upside down. What do you want me to do?”

“I want to be left alone.”

Gina looks around the one bedroom apartment. There’s not much room, but she might be able to make something that makes it easier for Rosa to feel like she’s alone. She grabs blankets and pillows from her bedroom and brings them into the living room.

“Oh no,” Rosa groans when she sees Gina coming.

“Oh yes,” Gina grins.

Gina puts everything down and starts building a pillow fort.

“Gina, this is something five year olds do.”

“And now it’s something we do. Come help me.”

Rosa snorts. “Give me one good reason.”

“The sooner your pillow fort is done, the sooner you can be alone.”

“I am  _ not  _ crawling inside that stupid thing.”

Gina ignores Rosa and keeps on building the fort. When it’s done, she hands Rosa her laptop and noise-cancelling headphones.

“Here. You can go inside and ignore me all you want. I’ll be in my bedroom if you need me.”

Rosa reluctantly takes the laptop and watches Gina as she leaves the living room. She’s not planning on crawling in the pillow fort. She would  _ never _ . So she sits down at the table and opens Gina’s laptop.

She’s halfway an episode of The Office, when her back starts acting up again. She tries cracking it, but it doesn’t work. A week of sleeping on the couch did her no good. It’s not that Gina makes her. On the contrary, she has offered to share her bed with Rosa multiple times. Rosa just doesn’t want to make things awkward. Last time, sharing a bed did not end well. Granted, they were both drunk, but she doesn’t want to take the risk. Because maybe,  _ just maybe _ , she doesn’t mind being quarantined with Gina.

After one more hour, Rosa gives in and crawls inside the pillow fort. Not because she wants to, but because her back can’t handle sitting on a chair any longer. She lays down on four pillows, (carefully placed on the floor by Gina), pulls a blanket over her and presses play on yet another episode of The Office.

That evening, Rosa offers to cook dinner. She looks through the groceries they had delivered at home, trying to find something she can use. Eventually she finds enough ingredients to make enchiladas. She gets started on them, and by the time she has to add cumin and sambal, she calls Gina into the kitchen.

“Can you handle spicy?” Rosa asks.

“How spicy are we talking?”

“I’m adding curry, paprika, cumin and sambal. Sambal will be the most spicy thing, but I can leave it out if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. I can handle spicy.” 

Rosa adds everything to the pan with the onions and garlic. Gina offers to set the table already, but Rosa tells her it’s still gonna be about 20 minutes before the food is done.

That night, Gina and Rosa finally share the bed.

* * *

Another week goes by. The quarantine has been prolonged for at least a month. The virus is reaching its peak, more and more people are getting infected. Rosa and Gina have stayed safe, because the only people they’ve been in contact with in the past two weeks are each other. They’ve also been FaceTiming the squad, trying to see if Rosa can’t come back to work yet. Her case still hasn’t been handled and no matter how badly everyone wants her back there, they can’t do anything to speed up the process.

“This sucks,” Rosa groans after ending a phone call with Holt. She hands Gina her phone back.

“Still no luck?”

“No. Holt is doing all he can, but they’re not cooperating. They refuse to speed up the process.”

“Well, then I guess there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Rosa lets herself fall back on the couch and groans. “ _ I know _ . But all this sitting inside doing nothing but rewatching The Office is driving me  _ insane _ .”

“Okay, so we find something to do.” Gina grabs pen and paper and writes “ _ QUARANTINE IDEAS _ ” on top of the page. “Let’s brainstorm. What could we do?”

“We could nap all day,” Rosa says.

Gina chuckles and writes it down. “What else? Maybe order a colouring book and do that?”

“Sure. We could also play board games, if you have any.”

“Of course I do!”

They end up having a lot of fun making the list. By the end of their brainstorm, their list looks like this:

_ QUARANTINE IDEAS _

  * nap all day
  * colouring
  * board games
  * clean
  * cooking
  * build pillow forts, fight each other (order nerf guns!!!)
  * play the hitler game on wikipedia
  * learn everything on wikipedia by heart
  * walk around as if we’re at a movie premiere 
  * take apart all ikea furniture and build it again
  * play hide and seek
  * start a talk show with the house plants
  * take a citytrip in google streetview
  * draw a moustache on everyone in the paper (and demolish trump everywhere)



The list goes on and on and on, every idea more ridiculous than the previous one.

“Thanks for taking my mind off things Gina.”

“You’re welcome. I’ve never seen you smile this much. It’s weird, actually.”

“Okay but how can I  _ not _ smile when you’re proposing shit like writing a newsletter about yourself? I mean, that’s so on brand for you,” Rosa laughs.

“Well, yeah. My life is very interesting.”

“You’re a dork.”

“Says the woman who wants to order Nerf guns so we can defend our pillow forts.”

“Fair. What do you want to do now? We have a whole list, we should probably do some of these things.”

  
Gina reads the list over, but can’t seem to find anything she actually wants to do right now.

“Hold on, I have one more idea,” she says. She takes the pen from Rosa and adds another point on the list.

  * make out



Rosa reads it and immediately flushes red.

“I mean, if you’re down with that,” Gina says. “I can just get Tipp-Ex if that sounds better.”

“Don’t get Tipp-Ex. I think it sounds like a great idea, but we have to think this through. What happens after quarantine? It’ll be awkward.”

“God, you sound like such an Amy right now.” Gina rolls her eyes. “You down or nah?”  
  


Rosa nods and soon Gina’s lips are on hers. They’re making out. Rosa is making out with  _ Gina _ . She gets a flash memory from the last night before quarantine. Her and Gina making out in the hallway. Gina opening the door to the apartment. Rosa leading Gina to the bedroom. Rosa asking for consent. Gina’s heavy breathing. And then she’s catapulted back to the now, because the past doesn’t matter. In the now, she is also making out with Gina. And she likes it.

* * *

Three months later, Rosa is finally allowed to leave Gina’s apartment. The quarantine has been lifted, she can go home. The thing is, she doesn’t want to. And Gina doesn’t want her to either. Rosa leaves anyway. She has shit to do: finally picking up her phone and motorcycle at Shaw’s, passing by the precinct to round up that fucking case and get her badge and gun back. And then she’s going home to pack, because after three months of being together 24/7, Gina told her she might as well stay, now that quarantine is over.

  
Rosa has never been happier. Maybe the quarantine is exactly what she needed. Maybe Gina is exactly what she needs.


End file.
